This invention pertains to a utility knife.
More particularly, this invention pertains to a utility knife which utilizes a cutting blade having a trapezoidal shape.
In a further respect, this invention pertains to a method and apparatus which facilitates the safe transport and operation of a utility knife.
Conventional utility knives are well known and include an elongate, typically gray colored handle which is approximately six inches long. A blade is mounted in the knife handle. The blade has a trapezoidal shape. The blade is pushed through a slot formed in the front of the handle. The blade moves between a first stored operative position inside the handle and a second deployed operative position with a portion of the blade outside the handle. A button on the top of the knife handle is slidably pushed along a slot formed in the top of the handle. When the button is pushed to one end of the slot, the trapezoidal blade is in the first stored operative position. When the button is pushed to the other end of the slot, the trapezoidal blade is in the second deployed operative position. When the blade is in the second deployed operative position, the utility knife can be used to cut desired objects with the blade.
One disadvantage of a conventional utility knife is that with use the button becomes loose and the blade can unintentionally slide from its first stored operative position to its second deployed operative position. This can be dangerous, especially when the utility knife is in a person""s pocket. Another disadvantage of a conventional utility knife is that the length of the handle makes is awkward to carry the knife in a pants pocket. A further disadvantage of a conventional utility knife is that the entire handle of the knife ordinarily must be disassembled in order to insert a new blade in the utility knife.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to provide an improved utility knife and method for using the same which would facilitate the safe transport and use of the knife.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the instant invention to provide an improved utility knife.
A further object of the invention is to provide an improved apparatus and method for using a utility knife which includes a blade having a trapezoidal shape.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved method and apparatus for securing and removing a trapezoidal blade from a utility knife.
Still a further object of the invention is to provide an improved method and apparatus for utilizing a utility knife which significantly reduces the risk that the utility knife blade can inadvertently slide free and injure a user.